Just A Child?
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Just random adventure's in the life of a four year old Artemis. R&R! Chapter 2 up. Also I changed my name
1. Default Chapter

Title: Just A Child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl... and all that jazz... come on ppl you know I don't own it...

Summery: Just random adventure's in the life of a four year old Artemis

Authoress' Note's: Well what can I say!... Nothing much... I just REALLY wanted to write a fic about Arty as a kid... it's fun -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Fowl Manor

Fowl Manor was a very uninviting place, it was over a couple of hundred year's old and was built like a fortress. (AN: I **used** to know how old Fowl Manor was, but I've forgotten, and I've looked through the books and can't find the info so... I'm guessing here) It housed one of Europe's most dangerous crime lord's and and anyone who trespassed, never came back out the same. The inside was as intimidating as the outside. As beautiful and awe-inspiring every single room was, the Manor was still a cold and at time's scary place. No place it seemed, for children. But one could never guess that there was a child, two in fact that lived here.

The first being the crime lords own off-spring, a son and the second a little girl, who was the younger sister of a man who worked for the family.

There is a room in the Manor that doesn't fit the entire _look_ of the place. In fact most would say it was a little sanctuary in the cold, un forgiving castle, that was Fowl Manor.

The room's walls where decorated with classic Nursery Rhyme and Fairy Tale character's. Such as Mother Goose, Humpty Dumpty, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, Jack and Jill, Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks and so on. The rooms furnishing's where all made of beautifully polished red wood and gold. There was a small round table, four mini Louie Chair's placed around it. A large book shelf that housed every child's book known to man. A large and beautiful toy chest, made of red wood and had the story of Snow White carved on it's body. The chest was full of pretty hand-made stuffed animals and wooden toys. Hand carved block's lay scattered around a large round play mat, decorated with various Fairy Tale character's.

A large television sat in a custom made hole in the left wall. A video player and a cute cupboard full of children's movies sat under it.

There where also other child friendly thing's scattered around the large bright room. And as you might of guessed, this was a nursery. The nursery it's self was rather old and had been in the house for over 150 year's. But had been carefully re-modeled to fit the child safety rule's for today.

Sitting in this room, at the round table was a small boy. Dressed in a cotton sky blue polo shirt and a little pair of jeans. The child had mid-night black hair and the most stunning blue eyes you have ever seen. His china doll skin contrasted sharply with his dark hair.

The boy was at the momentwriting down some complected math's problemswith his crayon's. I know you are most likely thinking, how on **earth** would a small child be able tofigure out these problemsor even understand them no less. Well this child was a genius, his vast intellect far surpassed any known to man. He had already finished school and was gaining a strong interest in technology. This child was brilliant and went by the name of Artemis Fowl the Second.

--

There we go!! Short yes... but I wanted to leave it there!! What do you think? Review please and lend me you're opinion's!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Just A Child?

**Disclaimer: **Come on... I don't own it, you know I don't, so why make me do this... (lawyer's tower over her)... I don't own it... never have, never will.

**Summery: **Just random adventure's in the life of a four year old Artemis

**Authoress' Note's: **I just remembered the Major is alive in this time line! YAY! I get to write about him too! Added bonus. You're all probably thinking why that is so great, well... it just IS.

Also... Artemis Sr... I totally love the guy and try and have him in my stories, but, how do you want him to be in this? Voting time!

1) Mean and abusive

2) Caring and drops everything for Arty dearest

or

3) Ignores him and doesn't really care, work is more important. (I personally like this one. I knew before the kidnapping that Fowl Sr was a cold, uncaring man. Judging from Artys shock (and slight disgust) at his dad being kind and fun. Lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Mrs Fowl

He didn't go to kindergarden, didn't need to and never kept his manner's at the place. Quite a few teacher's had quit because of him and the ones that stayed didn't want the child anywhere near the school. So little Artemis spent his days at home. Mostly in his nursery. Or sometimes "playing" with Butler's sister Juliet.

Mr Fowl was currently in a very important meeting with some client's and Mrs Fowl was sitting in one of the many "tea rooms" with a few of her so called friend's. Luckily none of them had brought their hellish off spring with them, so little Arty was free to do as he pleased with out some idiotic child following him around. Given _he_ was a child, but well, he was smart wasn't he.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Domovoi Butler was 22 year's old. He had graduated from Madam Ko's Bodyguard Academy at the tender age of eighteen and had, since then, worked in various places across the world that required someone who could use any sort of weapon thrown at them. Now though, he was doing what he had been training for since he first started to walk. Guarding a four year old genius by the name of Artemis Fowl the Second. Some of Butler's old Academy friend's had laughed when Domovoi had told them on graduation day what he would be doing once the Fowl heir was born.

Butler didn't know what was so funny. Guarding a freakishly smart toddler was much harder then it sounded. At 3.1 feet tall Artemis Fowl II was quite hard to keep an eye on. The child was small and slender and had the uncanny ability to disappear off the face of the Earth at will. Young Artemis could leave a room as silently as a cat. Slipping out the door and wondering off to the opposite side of the manor. Which made Butler's job that much harder.

But it mostly had to do with the childs intellect. Artemis, at the age of four was smarter than most adult's. He had already finished school and was at this moment, extremely interested in computer's. Artemis had read every book in the Fowl library, which was two stories high and full of books children wouldn't even glance at, let alone read. Little Artemis didn't like to play with toys and watch TV. Those sorts of thing's didn't appeal to him in the slightest. Instead he found advanced robotics and chemistry much more interesting.

Glancing at his watch Butler saw that it was almost time for his young master to have lunch. He looked over at his charge and smiled slightly. Artemis was - at this moment - taking apart the television in his play room and putting it back together. His little hands where fingering some wire's and he was looking at them with a farrowed brow.

Butler walked over to the boy and cleared his throat quietly. Artemis raised wide blue eyes to his guard and looked at the adult dully. Waiting on the explanation on being interrupted.

"It's lunch time sir," Butler said gently.

Artemis blinked and stood up, walking over to the door, Butler following.

----

The young Fowl heir was to have his lunch in the sun room out the back. Normally he'd sit there alone, Butler hovering in the doorway. Sometimes though, his mother would join him, but not often. Mrs Fowl was busy with other things. Most of these things involved her "friend's" and shopping.

Little Artemis didn't mind though. He was used to being ignored by his parent's. He knew they where important people and had important things to do. Pity none of these things involved him.

Artemis ate his lunch (chopped up fruit) with out any argument's. Butler was surprised at how _good_ the kid was. He always did what he was told and hardly ever through a fit. Unless he didn't know you. Then he tended to act awfully rude. Which was why a babysitter was out of the question.

Besides. Artemis Jr had Butler. A 6.5 foot tall Eurasian who was trained in the art of... killing people. He was quite safe.

Artemis finished off his fruit and pushed the plate away. He climbed out of his booster seat and came over to his guard. Some random maid taking the plate and cup away.

"I would like to see my mother, Butler." said the child in a cool, quiet voice.

The manservant hesitated. Artemis wanted to see Mrs Fowl. That... could be a problem. As nice as the woman was, Angeline Fowl tended to brush off her son when she was with friends. Which she currently was. So there was a good chance Artemis would be sent away with a wave of his mothers elegant hand.

Large seemingly innocent eyes stared up at him. Burning holes into the bodyguards own blue/black orbs.

"Can I?" asked the boy.

Butler nodded, his resolve shattering. He couldn't deny Artemis anything. Even if he wanted too.

"Of course sir." he said.

Artemis took the guards hand and sighed.

"Butler, how many times have I told you not to call me 'sir'? My name is Artemis. You may use it." he said dully, annoyed.

"Sorry Artemis."

---

As predicted. Mrs Angeline Fowl was sitting in her tea lounge, near the sun room Artemis had had his lunch. The beautiful woman was perched elegantly on a single sofa, a glass of... something in her slim hands. She was chatting to the other women in the room.

To Artemis, all of these ladies looked the same. They dressed the same, talked the same, walked the same way. It was as if they had been cloned from a single woman.

Butler walked his charge to the door and knocked twice. The sound of light laughter stopped and someone called for whoever it was to enter.

The bodyguard opened the door and stood back while Artemis went in. Making a bee line for his mother.

Angeline looked delighted to see him and placed her glass on the table beside her. Opening her arms as her small son stopped before her.

"Arty, darling is something wrong?" she asked.

Artemis Jr shook his head.

"No mother. I just wanted to see you." he said.

Angeline smiled and patted his ebony head.

"Well darling. Mummy's with some friends right now. I'll come and play with you later alright?"

The child nodded.

"Alright."

"Good boy. Run along now."

Butler opened the door as the genius approached and led Artemis back out into the hall. Artemis looked up at him briefly, then started down the corridor.

----

You've all probably noticed I've changed my user name. The other one got boring. Lol. I didn't know you could change them like that... I would've done it sooner. So yes. Remember my new name and also remember I'm not some copying loser, scabbing off ozumas girl's stories.

Next chapter will have Juliet. I can't wait to write her. Juliet rocks! XD


End file.
